Hiatus
by KataHime
Summary: When Gibbs left, the two women who loved him found comfort in each other. OT3, rated M to be safe.


**Hiatus**

 **A/N: Just a little one-shot about Jenny and Abby when Gibbs left. Starts off Jenny/Abby and morphs into polyamorous Gibbs/Jenny/Abby**

* * *

The first time they fall into bed together is after Gibbs leaves for Mexico. She'd been up for over 48 hours trying to get all the possible information she could about Team DiNozzo's latest case; she'd been on a caffeine-high, drinking far too many Caf-Pows, but she was missing her silver-haired fox too much to care.

The prickling on the back of her neck alerts her to the presence in her lab, but she knows who it is. If it wasn't the team's constant hovering, it was the Director's presence in her lab. The woman had been down here every night since he'd left, sometimes staying to walk her out, sometimes just to wish her a good night, sometimes to offer dinner invitations. She wished everyone would just leave her alone. Especially the Director.

It was so much easier to ignore the other woman when he had been here as a buffer. Everything was better when the redhead stayed out of her lab. A nagging voice in the back of her mind told her she didn't mean that. And it was the truth. She didn't hate her, _couldn't_ hate her, but the distance she put in-between herself and the Director was necessary. She was his old partner, and it hurt too much.

She takes a large sip of what must be her ninth – tenth? – Caf-Pow when the woman asks from behind her, "How many of those have you had today?"

Her reply is automatic, nearly robotic, but she's tired of all these questions, "Not many, Director."

She was sure the woman would call her bluff. Not with words, but with a look. Like everyone else had been doing since he left. She wasn't going to _break_ , damn it.

The redhead stepped up to stand beside her, "What have you got on Agent DiNozzo's latest case?"

She turned to her keyboard, pulling up the necessary files, "Bullets with the grooves smashed; no gun; random blood splatter, a smudged fingerprint. Major Mass Spec is running the blood now and AFIS has the fingerprint running, so I should have something by morning."

"When's the last time you slept, Abby?"

The question catches her off-guard, "I got – uh – a few hours," she lied smoothly.

"You don't need to lie, Abbs," the nickname made her chest tight, and she blinked away tears, avoiding the redhead's gaze as she moved in front of her; suddenly she realized just how exhausted she truly was, "You're not a machine; you need to sleep."

"Stop it!" she nearly shouts, stepping away from her, "Stop treating me like I'm gonna break! What I _need_ to do is help solve cases," her voice drops then, annoyance creeping in, "sleep can wait until I get something done."

"Do I have to order you home?"

"No, Ma'am," she answered, the anger fading into weariness, "I just need to do my job. Just let me do my job."

"And when you mess up because you're sleep-deprived?" she can tell the Director is trying to be sympathetic; her voice is gentle when she's sure that any other time, she'd be getting scolded, "What then?"

She hung her head, frowning softly, "I know."

"Major Mass Spec and AFIS won't have anything until morning, right?"

"Right," she answers, a confused lift to her tone, but she doesn't chance a look at the redhead.

"Come home with me tonight."

"That's ok." She turns back to her monitor, where Gibbs' face has appeared, the screensaver turning on, "I was just going to sleep here."

"I feel like you're not going to sleep if I leave you alone."

"But…"

"Abigail," Startled, she turns, gazing into angry emerald eyes, "don't argue; just come home with me. That's an order." It's almost an afterthought that she adds, "Don't make me have to drag you out in handcuffs."

Her breath hitches, "Alright."

Later that night, she found herself in the redhead's bed, letting her head rest in the crook of the older woman's neck, letting her body relax; Jen slowly stroked her hair, lulling her to sleep, and if she noticed the tears dripping onto her, she didn't mention it. It was the first night since he left that she had slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

The second time they fall into bed, it's a less-than-innocent scenario. Gibbs comes back, but not really, and she cries as he kisses her in her lab, the roughness of his stubble making her all-the-more desperate as it tickles her face, pressing herself against him until he's forced to pull away with a groan. She wants him home; he promises to be back, and she wants to believe him, but she's not sure if he even knows what he wants.

She drives herself to Jen's place and lets herself in. The Director is in her study, just staring out the window, a glass of bourbon sitting on the desk untouched. She leans against the frame, watching her.

"I don't know if he'll stay," Jen says, "I tried. I told him that I didn't want him back, but that you don't just quit when you're that good," she chuckles bitterly to herself, shaking her head, turning to look at her, "that's why you stopped by, right?"

She steps into the room, her bare feet quiet on the hard wood as she walks towards the older woman, "No, Director."

Dark, emerald eyes gaze into her own, watching her carefully with a guarded look, "Why are you here then, Abby?"

She stands close enough to brush a stand of hair behind the woman's ear, a smile appearing on her lips as the redhead's eyes close involuntarily, "I wanted to see you, Jen."

"Did you?" there's something mischievous in the way she looks at her, something that was making her body grow hot. Without her boots, they're practically the same height, and she keeps eye contact as leans forward and captures the Director's lips in a kiss; there's barely any hesitation before the kiss is reciprocated, and she moans despite herself. When they break apart minutes later, Jen speaks, "That was unexpected."

"I've wanted to do that for a while."

"I can tell," there's a playful smirk on her lips, "What do you want to do now, Abbs?"

"Oh, well…" What _had_ she been expecting? For the redhead to take her to bed? Well, ok maybe she'd thought about it for a second or two, but…

"Abby?"

"Hmmm?"

"Bedroom?" She looks at the extended hand waiting for her to take it, before a ghost of a smile stretches on her face.

"Yeah."

"Ok," Jen smiles, leading her up the stairs, "You don't want to sleep, do you?"

"Not right now, no," she replies, scarlet dusting her cheeks, "that's alright, right? Because if it's not we can totally –" Soft lips cut her off as Jen pushes her against the wall at the top of the stairs.

For long moments, all they do is kiss, and then Jen's pulling back and leading her down the hallway, their fingers intertwined.

The bedroom is large and spacious, decorated in a warm red; before, she'd been too exhausted to do much looking around. She moves to the bed and sits; it's soft like she remembered it and warm. Her eyes take in the large chaise and dresser on the other wall, the bedside table and lamp beside her.

"Abby," she looks up to find Jen standing over her, an amused look in her eyes, "what do you want?"

It takes her a moment to remember what she was talking about, but then it all came back; she blushed slightly, "I was wondering if you could use a strap-on? Not that I'm not confident you're really good with your fingers, but I just need…" she trailed off, embarrassed, "I mean, I…"

"I know exactly what you need," Jen smiles, and it's comforting, "just relax and strip for me. Collar off too."

Her fingers move to her collar, unlatching it; her breath catches as Jen gently takes it, setting it aside.

* * *

She's not sure how long it's been when she finally collapses on top of Jen; she tries to get her breathing under control as her body shakes with aftershocks. She tucks her head into the crook of the redhead's neck, reminiscent of their first night together, moaning appreciatively as fingers are threaded through her hair. The blanket was pulled over them, and she instinctively cuddled into her side, sighing softly as Jen continued to stroke her hair.

She peppers the Director's neck with kisses, wanting nothing more than to reciprocate, but her entire body felt like a giant bowl of Jell-O.

"Later," Jen assures her. She hums appreciatively.

When she falls asleep that night, sated and exhausted, she's once again in the woman's arms.

* * *

The third time they fall into bed, Gibbs is there, allowing himself to be used in whichever way they see fit. He's been back for a little over a week, and she still gets a thrill just knowing he's not in Mexico. She knows that Jen has missed him just as much as she had; and yet, she chose to recline back on her bed to watch them, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. And maybe she didn't.

Gibbs pulled her from her musings by slowly massaging her shoulders. She sighed softly at the light touch, turning in his gasp to kiss him. She had missed him so much, and even though it had been only a few days since he'd last kissed her, she couldn't stop the wave of arousal that overtook her. They weren't even naked yet, and she was turned on. He smirked, allowing the kiss to go on for a few minutes before he pulled out of it, bringing a disapproving groan from her lips.

"Wait," he muttered against her lips, and just his voice was doing things to her.

When she'd first discovered this attraction to him, she'd attempted to ignore it. She'd take the cheek kisses and Caf-Pows and settle for friendship because he wouldn't be interested. He'd just see her as weird and too childish. And then Jen had come along and everything got all screwed up. It was obvious to _everyone_ that they had history. And it was like a pot of cold water had been doused on her because there was no way she'd ever compare to the Director. But she hadn't really expected to fall for her too.

"What are you thinking about?" Jen's voice was quiet against her ear, and she blinks, realizing at some point during her inner monologue, Jen had moved from her relaxed position and come up behind her.

She blushed despite herself. God, she was so out of it right now. She _didn't_ get flustered like this.

"We don't have to do this, Abbs," he explained, stroking her cheek gently.

"No," she exclaimed, lowing her voice when she realized just how loud she'd spoken, "No, I want to. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

"Just us here," he assured her, "we'll take it as slow as you need."

Jen nodded in agreement, running a hand along her back, "What do you want, Abby?"

That was probably the easiest question of her life: "I want both of you."

Hours later, when she collapsed into an exhausted, tangled mess of limbs, she found that the space between her two lovers was exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
